


Entangled

by 247_series



Series: the tales of two girls and their hair [2]
Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/F, Fluff without Plot, Idiots in Love, crisana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 21:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/247_series/pseuds/247_series
Summary: one time joana doesn't get to play with cris hair and the time that she does





	Entangled

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [tumblr](https://247-series.tumblr.com)

Cris was fast asleep on Joana’s lap, it hadn’t taken more than 24 minutes of “Hercules” for her to curl up on herself, resting her head onto the other girl’s thighs, one of her arms stretched around her waist. Joana knew that that was bound to happen, for it wasn’t the first time neither the second that her girlfriend made her watch a Disney movie only to doze out before they even reached the middle of it. They had fallen into this pattern and that’s why Joana had suggested they see a Barbie movie for once. Maybe with all the singing in “Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper” Cris wouldn’t be able to rest her eyes (that’s what she called it), maybe Joana wouldn’t have to finish another movie alone. Not that she cared, at least she got to devote the entire time to drawing shapes and memorizing every centimeter of the blonde girl’s face – not that she didn’t know the details of her skin by heart, after all they had been together for two years. If she was very lucky and Cris didn’t happen to have her hair up in a pony or tied in a bun, or two meticulous braids hanging around each side of her face, Joana got to play with it – but not this time.

The sun was setting by the time Cris started to shift and stir, the other one tugging a strand of her hair behind her ear. The last rays of the auburn light pierced through big brown eyes that looked up, blinking the drowsiness away. The eyes who covered Joana’s wall besides her bed, the ones she kept sketching absentmindedly.

“Sapita” she whispered, her heartbeat loader than the sound struggling to exit her throat. She still got flustered every single time those eyes locked her gaze.

“Is the movie already over?” Cris yawned, straightening up, yet her head found its place in Joan’s left shoulder.

“Qué, the movie we began watching over three hours ago, guapa?”

“I did it again, didn’t I?” a guilty smirk decorated Cris’ features. Like that wasn’t enough for Joana to melt into a puddle, the other one had the nerve to make puppy eyes through her thick lashes.

“That’s not fair,” Joana pointed her finger to the blonde’s nose “now get up, you need a shower”.

“Aren’t you joining me?”

*

They ended up in the bathtub, running water hot melting a bath bomb, that left a trail of blues and purples and pinks, although Cris’ wasn’t satisfied until bubbles were covering the entire painting. She got in first, grabbing Joana by the arm and pulling her right after, the content of the tub spilling all over the bathroom floor. _You’re cleaning it_, the brunette thought of retorting, but she was too busy placing herself behind Cris, her back quivering at the contact with the cold porcelain. They stood there just lying around peacefully for a while, silent and cozy in each other’s embrace.

“Hand me the shampoo, darling?” Joana requested, brushing her lips against her girlfriend’s neck in a convincing manner.

Cris wasn’t expecting the unspoken promise of the question, getting caught by surprise when she felt a hand watering the top of her head. Joana took her time bathing the golden locks before she opened up the bottle of shampoo and placed a small amount of it in her hands. Then they sank below all the shining yellow, fingers intertwining with meshes of hair, caressing her scalp with soothing motions. It was almost like a lullaby, transporting both of them to a relaxed state.

“Are you falling asleep on me again?” maybe this time Joana was more than lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> if you got this far thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated even if it's criticism


End file.
